


What do you want from me?

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Angry Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Lab Sex, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	What do you want from me?

Erano giorni che non vedevo Tony, era sempre dentro quello stupido laboratorio con Bruce, sapevo che per me non era sano stare lì a sbirciarli a fissarli, a spiarli da fuori come se volessi mantenere il controllo di una cosa che non era possibile controllare. Molti pensieri mi balenavano nella testa mentre stavo cercando di levarmi dalla mente delle immagini che non erano reali. Avevo paura, paura che quando i due erano dentro quel laboratorio si dessero ad altri tipi di esperimenti.   
"Tony possiamo parlare?" Gli chiesi un giorno che uscì dal laboratorio "Sono venuto a prendere solo del caffè, parliamo più tardi e di vitale importanza che io finisca questo progetto" mi sorrise prese il caffè e tornò di sopra, quando entrò aveva oscurato il vetro non lo faceva mai, l'unico modo per vedere sarebbe stato andare attaccato a quel vetro o con degli occhiali da visione notturna, quindi lo feci e vidi succedere l'inevitabile, Tony che baciava Bruce mentre stavano facendo i loro "esperimenti", non riusciva a fare null'altro che rimanere lì "Noi ci capiamo siamo uguali e parliamo la stessa lingua" sentii Tony dire a Bruce "E poi tu mi lasci comandare per quel poco che riesco a fare senza risvegliare l'Altro".  
La situazione mi sconvolse, ci sarebbe stata una motivazione diversa, non capivo quello che stava succedendo o perchè, pensavo che Tony mi amasse mi aveva anche promesso che mi avrebbe sposato quando sarebbe stato legale e quando non ci saremmo dovuti più nascondere.  
Alla sera decisi di affrontarlo, entrai nel laboratorio e bloccai la porta "Ora parliamo Stark, come puoi dirmi ogni mattina che mi ami quando poi ti infili in laboratorio a divertirti con lui, non capirò nulla di scienza ma dubito che gli esperimenti prevedano che il tuo collega ti faccia pompino mentre aspettate le reazioni" gli gridai contro e lo spinsi contro il muro "Non ti piace più quello che io posso darti? Tu ti sei messo con me perchè ti piaceva avere bisogno di me, ti fa godere avermi dentro di te, ora invece cosa vuoi che sia la tua bambolina gonfiabile?" chiesi per poi baciarlo con rabbia, non provavo davvero desiderio in quel momento solo rabbia per il fatto che lui mi aveva tradito. Non mi rispose "Parlami, sono giorni che mi dai un bacetto sulle labbra e vai via non sei neanche nel letto alla notte quando mi sveglio è sempre vuoto e freddo" continuai "Perchè non vuoi dirmi nulla? Non mi ami più mi hai mentito?" domandai sul punto di piangere.   
"No Steve ogni tanto ho bisogno dei miei spazi, dovevo lavorare mi sono lasciato prendere dal momento, sono un uomo ho anche io le mie esigenze" mi disse.  
Lo guardai sconvolto e mi spogliai, mi mise carponi "Questo è quello che vuoi, qualcuno che ti dia il culo ogni volta che ne hai voglia?" rimasi in quel modo "Su forza prenditi quello che vuoi, quello che ti rende felice da me, basta che non provi a toccare nessun altro come vorresti farlo a me" deglutii mi girai per guardarlo negli occhi "Non devi farlo per forza, tu non vuoi farlo" mi disse Tony sedendosi davanti a me "Devo farlo se non voglio che tu vada a chiedere favori a chi entra in questo laboratorio, mi dici sempre quanto sono fantastico con te, ma evidentemente non ti basto più quindi soddisfatti magari potrebbe piacermi questo nuovo ruolo", gli tolsi i pantaloni "Non ti eccita neanche più avermi accanto a te qui nudo. Non ti ho mai visto così in imbarazzo" gli presi il pene il mano e poi iniziai a succhiarlo sperando che sentisse qualcosa, mi staccai "Vuoi sentirmi implorare?" chiesi lui mi guardò "Se proprio vuoi farlo, prova magari potrebbe funzionare" mi rispose "Ti prego fammi tuo, divertiamoci insieme come ai vecchi tempi ma ti lascerò comandare" lo implorai e ricominciai a succhiare, ora aveva capito la mia intenzione e divenne eccitato in pochissimo tempo, non ci volle tanto prima che mi penetrasse "Non sei il verginello che volevi farmi credere" mi disse facendomi sentire un po' in imbarazzo "Cosa ti devo dire? La guerra altri tempi in cui o ti soddisfacevi con i tuoi compagni di guerra o non avresti avuto nulla" sorrisi mentre sentivo le spinte sempre più forti dentro di me, il piacere era talmente tanto che raggiunsi l'orgasmo solo sentendo le scosse di piacere che mi dava Tony. Si sdraiò vicino a me "Scusami non andrò a chiedere mai più ad altri, verrò sempre a bussare alla tua porta, sei il migliore che si possa avere" concluse e mi diede un bacio.


End file.
